emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6018/6019 (7th September 2011)
Plot Chas worries when she discovers Aaron left the house at dawn and is concerned when she discovers he's not at work. When Chas sees the punch bag, she's not impressed - worrying about what Aaron will turn into. Later, at Jackson's grave, Aaron is wrestling with his feelings while a concerned Ashley offers him words of comfort. Aaron wonders if Jackson would have felt differently a few months on, before he finds some relief from the emotional pain by scraping his knuckles along a gravestone. Later, at work, Aaron hides his grazed knuckles from Cain and enjoys time with Zak on the punch bag as Chas watches. In the pub, Chas and Zak spot Aaron's knuckles, but he blames it on using the punch bag with no gloves. Putting his sore hand in disinfectant, Aaron holds it there to let the pain block everything else out. Meanwhile, Amy has her clinic appointment but panics when Dr Abbott tells her that the scan shows she is over 24 weeks pregnant and it's too late for a termination. Pleading with her, Amy feels her world has crumbled. However, Dr Abbott urges her to speak to Pollard, Val, the midwife and social worker about various options. Returning from the clinic, Amy lies to Victoria about going through with the termination. Elsewhere, Katie hints at a night out to Declan and he doesn't respond, leaving her feeling dejected. Chas soon warns Declan that Katie will get fed up if he doesn't pay her some attention. Later, Katie's intrigued when she finds a diamond necklace in his appointments book but is unimpressed by his materialistic generosity. She explains she wants him and his time - not gifts. Katie and Charity are also suspicious about what could be going on with Declan and Jai as they exchange words in the pub. Also, Debbie apologises for pushing Cameron away and they head off to Jersey as planned, while Laurel offers to help Marlon with the charity cook book but is later left feeling jealous when she spots Marlon with Rachel. Cast Regular cast *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker and Theo Tasker (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Dr Abbott - Kate Maravan Notes *This was a special hour-long episode, featuring two episodes condensed into one. This was due to only one episode being screened on Thursday September 8th 2011 because of ITV's new gameshow Red or Black. Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes